


You Showed Up Just In Time

by rboudreau



Series: This Love [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Frankie talk the morning after Zach shows up at the stagedoor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Showed Up Just In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set on January 17th, 2015

Zach moaned into Frankie’s neck, thrusting forward again as they clung together. Frankie readjusted his legs around Zach’s waist and groaned as Zach brushed against his prostate.

“Fuck,” he breathed. His nails dug into Zach’s sides and he felt Zach’s hand scratch down his chest sharply. “Zach, shit, I’m so close.”

Zach messily brought their lips together in a kiss and slid his hand down to wrap around Frankie’s cock, jerking it a few times before Frankie was coming over his hand, his ass clenching around Zach. He thrusted into Frankie a few more times and bit out a groan as he came inside him. They rocked together for a few more moments, and then Zach rested his head heavily on Frankie’s chest. Frankie’s hand lazily ran through Zach’s hair as he listened to Frankie’s heartbeat start to slow down.

Frankie rubbed Zach’s ear between his fingers in slow circles, making Zach close his eyes in content and lean into his touch.

Zach was embracing the relaxed feeling when Frankie started talking. “So, we need to talk...about the Twitter stuff, and the ‘us’ stuff.”

Zach groaned, turning his face to hide in Frankie’s neck. “God, Frankie, I haven’t even pulled out yet. Give me a minute,” he whined. He reluctantly pulled out, removing the condom and tying it, then tossing it in the trash beside Frankie’s bed.

Frankie giggled at the put out look on Zach’s face and tugged him back into his arms. “We were supposed to have gotten the fucking out of the way last night,” he teased.

“And we did...I just wanted some more. You’re too hot for me to resist,” he grinned, nipping at Frankie’s neck.

Frankie laughed but leaned away from Zach’s mouth. “Well now we have less time to talk, and I want to get this out of the way today. This is a busy week for me, and I’d like if there was one thing I didn’t have to stress about.”

Zach ran a comforting hand up and down Frankie’s side, turning his face into Frankie’s chest to kiss over a set of deep red scratch marks he’d left on his skin. “I know. Okay, talk. I’m all ears.”

Frankie rubbed a hand through Zach’s hair to his ear and back until he decided to speak. “You’re extremely confusing.”

Zach snorted. “I got that from your tweets.”

He tugged on Zach’s hair a little and kept talking. “I don’t really know what you want, Zach. One minute we’re together and you’re into it and we’re making progress, and then the next, you’re running in the completely opposite direction, going to clubs with your friends and hooking up with girls, and making sure everyone knows how straight you are. And even when you’re trying to be as straight as possible, you’re still texting me about how much you love me and want to be with me. I don’t know which version of you is the version you want to be.”

Zach frowned slightly, burying his face in Frankie’s neck. “And you need someone who knows who they are.”

“I need someone who knows what they _want_. I don’t give a shit if you don’t know what label you fall under, or if you’ve got your life all in order. I just need to know that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, and that you’re not gonna go running to the nearest girl as soon as we’re apart again. I’m….I’m _done_ with the mixed signals, Zach. I love you more than anything, and I want to be the one you come home to every night. But I can’t do this confusion anymore. I need to know where we stand.”

Zach tightened his grip on Frankie, his fingers digging into his bicep almost painfully, like he was trying to make sure Frankie wasn’t going to disappear. “I’m not...I told you last night. I want to be with you. I’m in this, okay? I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I just...I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Zach sat up on his side quickly, examining Frankie’s face to see how serious he was. He saw the guarded look in Frankie’s eyes and he reached between them to lace their fingers together.

“You can. You _can_ ,” he repeated, seeing the trace of doubt on his face. “Look, I...I know I’ve said and done a lot of stupid shit since we got out of the House. I know that. And I can’t apologize enough for it. But I’m _here_. I love you.”

“I love you too, Zach. That’s not the problem.” Zach squeezed his hand tightly.

He hesitated for a minute and focused on Frankie’s chest. “I’m not him. Okay, whatever he did the other night...he lied and he used you, and I would _never_ do that. You know that, right?”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Frankie said, tensing beside him.

“Okay, fine, you don’t have to. But you have to know I’d never hurt you like that. Not on purpose. I just want to make this work. I want to be with you.” He brought Frankie’s hand to his lips, kissing it lightly and giving him a cute smile.

Frankie couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at his lips. “God, stop being so cute. I’m trying to be rational here.”

“You’re trying to back out of this,” Zach corrected. He scooted closer to Frankie until their bodies were pressed together. “Because you’re just as bad at relationships as I am. And now that I’m trying to be your boyfriend, you’re scared.”

Frankie scoffed, avoiding Zach’s eyes. “Scared of what?”

Zach shrugged. “Of me hurting you. Or maybe of knowing that if we try this for real, we’re both going to want to be in this forever, and the idea of that scares the shit out of you.” He rested his chin on Frankie’s chest, forcing Frankie to look at him. “Scares the shit out of me too,” he admitted quietly.

He ran his hand up and down Zach’s arm slowly, raising his eyebrow at him. “Yea?”

“Duh, Rose.” He pressed a kiss onto Frankie’s chest and looked back up at him. “This is the first real relationship I’ve ever been in. Everything about this scares me.”

“Including the fact that I’m a guy?” he guessed.

“ _Especially_ the fact that you’re a guy. I mean, I love you, and I love hanging out with you and kissing you and having sex with you. Obviously. But it still scares me sometimes, y’know?” Frankie nodded, squeezing Zach’s arm gently. “I’ve never loved anyone more than I love you. That’s the scariest shit ever. Like, I’m obsessed with you. It’s probably unhealthy.”

Frankie let out a short laugh and tangled their legs together, holding him just a little closer. “I’ve never loved anyone more than I love you, either.”

Zach rolled his eyes playfully. “That’s a lie.”

He shook his head, running his hand along Zach’s back. “It’s really not. I think that’s what scares me most. I thought I’d already loved boyfriends as much as I possibly could. But my feelings for you….they’re so much stronger.”

Zach buried his smile in Frankie’s neck, squeezing Frankie against him and pressing a kiss beneath his ear. He waited a few moments, just listening to Frankie’s breathing as they cuddled together. “I thought I was going to lose you for good.”

Frankie’s hand grasped at Zach’s hair, pulling on it a little. “You showed up just in time,” he mused. He paused, leaning over to kiss the top of Zach’s head. “I’m glad you did.”

He felt his heart skip and leaned down to rest his head on Frankie’s chest. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
